


Amnesia: Three

by jeaniusbell



Series: Amnesia [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeaniusbell/pseuds/jeaniusbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry are okay now, not that Niall remembers their old memories. But Harry's willing to try remake, or even just make new memories. But first, as he remembers their anniversary, he happens to remember Niall's new (or old) favourite band will be playing in London. And Harry's willing to make sure they make it to their concert.</p><p>This is the epilogue part of my series "Amnesia".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia: Three

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading, please understand that 5 Seconds of Summer are not the main focus, however, they are an important focus of this part.

After half a year of Harry occasionally telling Niall of their old memories, using pictures and videos Harry had saved over their year of dating. Harry gave up on the old memories, and decided he would create new memories. He re-confessed that he liked Niall, and Niall gladly liked him in return. Niall didn’t know why, he always just assumed it was because Harry showed him more love in the past six months than he old exes he has had.

“You won’t regret this!” Harry said cheerfully, as he hugged Niall quickly and tightly. Niall grunted at the tight hug, but hugged back anyway.

“I know I won’t…” Niall mumbled. Niall knew Harry would do everything, because for six months, that’s all Harry did, was _try_.

“Thanks for the chance.” Harry whispered, and Niall shivered, and something about the whisper felt familiar. _Of course, it is, we dated before_ , Niall stupidly thought to himself.

For the rest of the day, Harry followed Niall around like a lost puppy. A lost puppy with the biggest smile on his face. He even followed Niall into the change room, since Niall had practice that night. Harry remembers smiling at Niall, before hearing Louis’ usual yell.

“Hey Niall– _wait, Harry_?” Louis’ eyes went wide at the tall boy following behind Niall. Louis shrieked, before covering his chest. He didn’t mind being half naked in front of his team – since they saw him like that most of the time in the change room, but Harry hasn’t seen him even remotely naked. “What are _you_ doing here?” Louis yelled, quickly putting his jersey on.

“Oh, uh, I kind of followed Niall everywhere today…” Harry admitted, blushing at the same time. “We’re…together now. I guess I just didn’t want to leave him today… Sorry… Maybe I should just go wait…” Harry covered his face in embarrassment, as he slowly made his way back to the exit door, the one towards the field.

“No, you can stay Harry. Just _no_ staring at us.” Louis said sternly, pointing teasingly at his old, kind of, friend. Harry nodded, walking back towards where Niall was now getting changed. Harry blushed as he saw Niall take his shirt off. Harry doesn’t want to say it out loud, but it’s different seeing Niall get changed after a half year ‘break’. 

“I know we’re dating, but you’re staring at me, and I’m starting to feel uncomfortable.” Niall mumbled, as he put his own jersey on. Louis was laughing at Harry’s even more embarrassed face. Harry groaned, hitting his head into the nearest wall. “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” Niall confessed, as his hand stopped Harry’s forehead from hitting the wall again.

“Oh shut up, you’re the one who’s cute.” Harry mumbled, as he let his forehead rest on Niall’s hand comfortably. 

“I know I’m not goalkeeper, but I need my hand back Harry.” Niall mumbled, pulling his hand from Harry’s head. Harry groaned, but nodded.

“I know, I’m sorry, you’re just so comfortable.” Harry mentioned, “You’re so cuddly!” Harry exclaimed randomly. Harry covered his mouth quickly, noticing he probably should have not yelled so loud. Harry’s cheeks were pink again, and Harry felt that embarrassment was going to happen a lot more lately.

“I get it, I’m so cuddly.” Niall teased, as he ruffled Harry’s hair with the same amount of teasing as his tone.

“Oh shush.” Harry said, rolling his eyes, but continued blushing. “You should go now, I think your team’s out there.” Harry said, noticing that there were only two other people in the change room now.

“Okay, you can watch on the side, and be my cheerleader.” Niall said, as he kissed Harry’s cheek, and left Harry with a teasing smile on his face.

“Are you sure I’ll be your cheerleader, I could be Louis'!” Harry yelled, as his silly boyfriend ran out the change room to catch up with his team. 

* * *

 

“Harry what are we doing?” Niall asked, as Harry was driving. Harry laughed slightly.

“Don’t worry Niall; I’m just taking you out for the night.” Harry mumbled, as he held Niall’s hand lightly.

“But why is it in London?” Niall asked. That’s all Niall knows, is that Harry’s taking him to London. Not that he minded, he didn’t want to do school today or tomorrow.

“I’m taking you to a concert.” Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

“Oh, okay. Whose concert is it?” Niall asked.

“Just some band I’ve taken you to before… Well…you know.” Harry said, biting his lip. He hated bringing up Niall’s amnesia, even though it has been a couple months since they got together again.

“Okay… Did I like them?” Niall asked. Niall hated that Harry knew so much about him, because he always found himself asking these questions all the time now.

“Yeah, you loved them. We kind of met them a few days later, since they were still in London. You may or may have not annoyed them. I think if we see them, they’ll be surprised that you aren’t bugging them.” Harry said, with a teasing tone.

“Oh…” Niall mumbled, as he felt himself blushing. He knows he sometimes get overexcited about his favourites artists, so they must have been one of his favourites.

“Do you have any of their songs?” Niall asked.

“No, but I think you had some of their songs. I used to hear you sing them.” Harry said, shrugging.

“Okay, what’s their name?” Niall asked.

“5 Seconds of Summer, I call them the Emo’s. I like to tease them, I still talk to them sometimes. Kind of how I knew they were in London again.” Harry said. Harry laughed at his stupid nickname for the band.

“Oh, I have them on my phone. I listen to them. They’re good too.” Niall mumbled, “Maybe that’s why I really liked them when I listened to them.” Niall mentioned, as he played one of their songs on his phone.

“Oh great, now you’re going to sing one of their songs.” Harry rolled his eyes sarcastically. Niall stuck his tongue at his boyfriend, in a childish manner.

* * *

 

Later, in London, at the 5 Seconds of Summer concert. Niall waited patiently for the boys he spent most their ride to London listening to. When he saw four boys walking on the stage, he suddenly felt the need to scream. He felt weird, because there wasn’t a whole lot of boys in the crowd, and he could see the girls looking at him curiously.

“Hi, we’re 5 Seconds of Summer.” A tall boy with a deep voice said. “That’s Luke,” Harry whispered to Niall, telling his boyfriend the boy’s name.

“Are you excited London?” Another boy said, his hair looked coloured, as if he dyed it. “That one’s Michael,” Harry whispered, confirming the boy’s name again.

“That’s quite a large amount of screaming,” Another boy said, his skin was tanned more compared to the other three, “That’s Calum, and no, he’s not Asian,” Harry whispered, with a small laugh at the end. Niall nodded.

“Are you ready?” A louder boy yelled, his hair was curly, but not like Harry’s. “That’s Ashton, he’s my age,” Harry whispered.

Niall nodded along, as he saw the three boys turn towards their drummer to start the first song.

“Is this normal for them?” Niall asked.

“I think so, I honestly don’t know.” Harry said, shrugging a little.

Niall nodded at his boyfriend, before listening to Luke’s voice boom through the speakers. He heard girl screams, and saw a whole lot of cameras taking pictures and videos. Niall hummed along to the song, as he heard it a few hours ago.

* * *

 

After the concert, and Niall feeling as he lost his voice, Harry said he had another surprise. Niall shrugged at his boyfriend, as Harry dragged Niall towards a door. There was a man standing in front of there, with a stern face on him. His arms were crossed, and Niall knew he was bodyguard.

“What?” Niall asked, as Harry approached the stern looking man. “Harry…” Niall mumbled shyly, as they approached the man.

“We’re Harry Styles and Niall Horan, I had a word with the drummer, Ashton Irwin, about meeting him after the concert.” Harry said to the man, and he only nodded in return, before opening the door. Niall gulped nervously.

“Are we meeting them… I mean… Never mind…” Niall mumbled, as Harry guided him through the hallway. Niall read every door, and saw multiple names, until he saw ‘5 Seconds of Summer’ written on one of the doors.

“Hey mate!” Harry said, dragging out the word mate. Harry knocked on the door two more times, before one of the boys opened the door. It was shirtless Ashton, who was currently wiping his face, which was probably sweaty from the concert.

“Harry!” The cheerful Australian yelled. He stopped wiping his face to bring Harry into a small hug. “Hey Niall, mate.” Ashton said, dragging the word mate as Harry did a minute ago.

“Err, hello.” Niall said, waving awkwardly. _This feels like when I met Zayn_ , Niall thought to himself. _Another person to add to the list of ‘I met them but no longer remember them’_ , Niall joked in his head.

“Don’t mind him… He suffered a bad case of concussion from a game, and currently doesn’t remember anything from two years ago up until seven months ago. I guess that’s about a year and a half almost.” Harry muttered awkwardly, as he saw Ashton nod.

“Oh, well, err, I’m Ashton.” Ashton said, his dimples showing as he introduced himself. _Not as pretty as Harry’s smile_ , Niall subconsciously thought. “This is Luke,” Ashton said, pointing to a tall boy who was waving awkwardly at him. “This is Calum,” Ashton said, pointing to a boy who was currently half naked. “Mate, put some pants on, we have company.” Ashton muttered. “Anyway, this is Michael.” Ashton said, pointing to a guy who was fixing his sweaty hair.

“Eh, it’s nice seeing you again, Niall. Sorry about the, uh, memory loss?” Luke said, shaking Niall’s hand in the process.

“It was amnesia.” Niall mentioned, “Besides the point, it’s nice to meet you, again.” Niall said.

“You look good, Mr. Football star.” Calum joked, and for some reason Niall remembers that nickname. Not that anyone calls him that anymore, but he swears someone has before.

“Oh, don’t sound jealous that he plays football and you don’t.” Michael joked with Calum. Calum only stuck his tongue out at his teasing band mate. “It’s nice to see you two again though,” Michael added, as he turned towards the couple.

“Yeah, the last time we saw you two, it was your two month anniversary.” Ashton said. “I hope you two enjoyed the show,” Ashton said, suddenly changing the subject.

“Oh that’s weird because it’s our… Wait… Is that why we’re here?” Niall said, turning towards his boyfriend. Harry bit his lip, before nodding shyly.

“Guilty,” Harry said as he raised his hand as if surrendering. “I thought I’d react our two month anniversary date, and luckily, they were performing today.” Harry mentioned.

“Oh, is that why you asked us if we were in London on this date?” Ashton asked, as he slowly caught onto the situation. “That makes more sense…”

“Yeah,” Harry admitted, as he blushed.

* * *

 

All Harry knew, was despite Niall’s lack of memory of their first year together, he was willing to recreate or even make new memories with his boyfriend. Because, with or without the amnesia, Harry loved Niall with his whole heart.


End file.
